Generally, there is a case in which the user has a good impression or a bad impression about a road along which the user is passing (or surroundings of the road) during driving or the like, and it is therefore convenient if the user can leave behind the information. However, it is difficult for the user itself to memorize the road along which the user has passed, and its surrounding environment, and it is also troublesome to perform a point registration each time by using a car navigation system or the like.
Further, in general, a navigation system, such as a vehicle-mounted one, has pieces of facility information stored in advance together with map data, and can provide guidance on a route to a predetermined facility and present the existence of facilities using graphics and characters on a map. On the other hand, there is a navigation system that, in addition to those pieces of facility information, has a point registration function of allowing the user to register an arbitrary point. A problem with the navigation system is that although this navigation system can similarly provide guidance on an arbitrary point, and present the existence of registrations, it is troublesome to perform a point registration each time by using a car navigation system or the like and it is hard to use the navigation system for uses such as a use accompanied by a desire to leave an impression about a point freely.
A technique of, in an information storage device mounted in a moving object, analyzing the contents of a passenger's utterance from a voice in the moving object in which this device is mounted by using a voice recognition technology, and recording a comment for a target object to solve the above-mentioned problem is known. For example, in patent reference 1, a technique of leaving a comment for a target object by using a word indicating the target object in an utterance and a word describing the target object is described.